wildsiogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
The Ogre is a beast that was first spawned in by rezoner on May 5th, 2017. The Ogre, as it is named in the source code, is a huge beast, larger than a Yeti, with a hammer. The ogre is rather large, with the attack radius of the spear. The Ogre has a sort of running limp, though it moves rather slowly. There was a bug that makes ogres not respawn but it was fixed a few days after the update. Two ogres spawn when a server is created, they can spawn on the far left, and right. Additional ogres can be spawned by game developers. Upon death, ogres will drop 40 coins, but unless you are very fast at killing them, it is better to farm gold off of the Sand Worm chest or quests. Egzekutor can spawn ogres also. Ogre is currently no longer in game. Attacks The ogre has 4 attacks: a regular hit, picking the player up and throwing them, a stomp that causes a shockwave, and a charge. The hit does 4 damage and propels the player backwards. It also releases ground particles. This can be blocked with the shield. The throw is when a ogre picks up a fallen player and throws the player towards the nearest other player. This does 2 damage on impact with the ground to the airborne player and 2 damage to the players that the flying player hits on the way to the ground. If the ogre dies in the middle of picking up the players, they will be stuck wandering around in mid-air, as seen in one of the videos below. The stomp is similar to the Axe's shockwave move that it cannot be blocked in any way. It does 2 damage and can only be avoided by jumping over it, or running away. The dash deals 2 damage and the ogre bends down and runs very fast in one direction. Sometimes, when the Ogre dashes at you, he picks you up and throws you. But if he does not, you will get knocked backwards at extreme distance. It is completely possible to kill an ogre single handedly, but it will take longer and be more frustrating. There is also a chance players will try to steal the gold you worked for. Strategies: Killing ogres is easy if you know how to do it. There are several methods: # The most common method is getting a group of other players to fight together. This is effective if the players are constantly chipping on damage, not letting the Ogre regenerate its health. This is easiest if all players are on the same team, as they will get in the way of each other if not. # There are several outside methods of killing ogres that players can lead them into. The Sand Worm takes half the Ogres health, and guillotine doors take half as well. This is by far the quickest method and is easy as long as the ogre isn't being distracted by players other than those leading it to the traps. # Single players can kill ogres without taking damage. Attack it from the back to prevent it from hitting you with its forward hammer smash, and trail it as closely as possible. After about 10 seconds, it will stop and do its jump attack, or the charge attack. Anticipate this and jump the shockwave, and it won't be able to pick you up. Then run around to its back and continue attacking it. Continue this sequence until it dies, but remember to stay behind the ogre, as it will periodically dash. This strategy will take a while to kill the ogre, but you'll be proud of yourself if can do it. # Ogres have 150 HP. They used to have 200, but rezoner removed 50 of their HP, to make them easier to kill. # If you see an ogre pick up another teammate or enemy, and he looks at you, it means he is about to throw their body at you. The easiest way to dodge this is to back away and do a long jump, or dash at the last second before he throws the man at you. # The hammer and sword are good for killing ogres quick. 100 sword hits or 60 hammer hits can kill an ogre. (not counting the stamina re-charge ability the ogre has, but gives you a good idea on how long it'll take.) Ogre Videos: Category:Creatures